The copending application of Beery, Ser. No. 125,841 filed Nov. 17, 1987 discloses a sheet or paper feed mechanism for feeding single sheets from a stack of sheets by employing a relatively low sheet contact force to prevent marking of soft coated sheets. As stated in that copending application, an example of sheets which are soft coated and subject to damage by excessive localized pressure, is the receiver sheet described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,209. Such sheets may also have a resin coating for glossing, and thus may be formed of multiple layers.
Under particular conditions of humidity, such sheets may tend to curl, buckle, or assume a wavy condition. Any such lack of flatness increases the difficulty of properly engaging and feeding the top sheet or the exposed sheet from a stack of such sheets. Conventional sheet feed mechanisms are likely to skip or fail since they tend to lose contact with such as a curbed sheet.